Nieve
by Kiriahtan
Summary: KuroFye · A veces los besos son más dulces cuando nieva.


**Nieve**

_Fic de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_

La nieve caía con suavidad sobre el país de Jade. Ya había anochecido y el sol se había perdido por poniente, entre las sombras de las montañas. El pequeño pueblo al que los cuatro viajeros habían llegado estaba oculto entre los bosques del norte de la región y un silencio suave acariciaba las casas cuando una figura solitaria abrió una puerta, salió del edificio y se perdió entre las sombras nocturnas, bajo la atenta mirada plateada de la luna.

Era un joven alto, vestido con capa que se dirigió al linde del bosque. Sus ojos azules miraban a su alrededor, soñadores, con la mente perdida en algún pensamiento melancólico. Había un algo en aquella nieve, en aquel paisaje que le traía recuerdos, unos buenos, otros malos, simplemente recuerdos de un mundo lejano que había tomado la decisión de dejar atrás, por mucho que doliera en algunos aspectos. El mago cerró los ojos evocando la imagen de Chii, siempre dispuesta a ayudarle.

Se apoyó contra el tronco firme y oscuro de uno de los árboles del bosque, volviendo la mirada al pueblo. Las luces en el interior de las casas se recortaban contra la oscura noche. Tan similar y tan distinto… `

Suspiró y una nube de vaho flotó junto a su boca.

Alguien había visto la escapada del joven rubio, un hombre alto de anchos hombros y mirada escarlata contempló a la solitaria figura junto al bosque, rodeada de nieve. Se preguntó, por un momento, en qué pensaría el hechicero, qué le habría empujado a salir en plena noche, en especial con el pueblo tan preocupado por las desapariciones de los niños, que siempre ocurrían de noche. Ya habían sospechado de ellos y de no ser por aquel doctor aún sospecharían, ¿no se daba cuenta el otro que salir en plena noche a los bosques solo serviría para incitar a más desconfianzas?

-Tsk… -masculló el ninja-. No es asunto mío –se dijo en voz alta, tratando de eludir sus propios pensamientos.

A su lado el renacuajo se había dormido ya y Sakura hacía rato que se había llevado al bollo blanco regalo de la bruja a su cuarto. Solo quedaba él despierto, y el mago al parecer.

Tras unos minutos se rindió y se puso en pie. En otra situación no habría actuado así. Los problemas del mago eran asunto del mago y no suyos. No obstante, en aquella ocasión, algo invisible lo empujaba a salir afuera, por muchas desconfianzas que pudiera levantar entre los villanos del norte del país de Jade. Curiosidad podría decirse.

Afuera la nieve tenía un tono argento por obra y gracia de la luna llena que brillaba en el cielo negro. Unos copos de nieve se apoyaron sobre su cara y el hombre se los sacudió de encima con un gesto. Hacía algo de frío, más que en su mundo de procedencia, pero aún así, arrebujándose en su capa y con un gruñido tozudo, se encaminó hacia el bosque.

Había tomado la decisión que juzgaba más correcta y posible según las circunstancias, de nada serviría ahora darle más vueltas al asunto. Además de que el viaje en compañía de la princesa, el muchacho, el grandullón y el bollo no estaba resultando mal. Casi podía decirse que era un oasis tranquilo y apacible a lo largo de los diferentes mundos.

El mago sonrió para sí, de espaldas al pueblo. Allí, al norte, estaba el castillo de la princesa Esmeralda, la que decían que secuestraba a los niños. Pero algo le decía que aquella versión no era tan creíble como decían todos los habitantes del país.

De pronto una mano se apoyó en su hombro y el mago pegó un respingo, sobresaltado, volviéndose.

Sus ojos azules se toparon con dos iris rojos. Iba a decir algo pero se quedó callado, mirando a Kurogane.

-Vuelve adentro –le dijo el hombre con voz grave.

Fye apartó la mirada de él, volviendo a fijarla en los bosques. Aquello no era similar a Celes, solo la nieve… La nieve blanca cuyos copos le rozaban el rostro y se apoyaban entre sus cabellos dorados. La nieve siempre era la misma.

-No sé en qué estás pensando, mago –comenzó a decir Kurogane.

-Pienso en la nieve, Kurorín, ¿no te parece maravillosa? –inquirió alegremente el otro.

Kurogane miró un momento al mago. Aparentemente no se había dado cuenta del cambio de su nombre. Fye alzó las cejas, interrogante ante aquella reacción del grandullón.

-Vamos –repitió este al final, agarrando al mago por los hombros, cubriéndole con su capa. Fye le devolvió la mirada, ligeramente azorado ante aquel gesto.

Daba igual cómo hablase, cómo fingiese reaccionar, en sus ojos había tristeza y melancolía. Podía verlo.

-Vamos –aceptó, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro del ninja para volver al pueblo.

A su alrededor, nevaba.

**Fin**


End file.
